


Право собственности

by Wayward_jr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_jr/pseuds/Wayward_jr





	Право собственности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ownership](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187342) by eloise_bright. 



Он одержим. 

Точно одержим. Это единственное разумное объяснение, которое приходит Дину в голову.

Он шепчет чуть слышно: «Кристо» и незаметно подливает святой воды отцу в кофе. Однако не происходит никаких демонических проявлений, лишь в глазах мелькает непривычная тень удивления и терпения одновременно.

Небо расчерчено странным серо-розовым рассветом, пар от кофе и отцовского дыхания сворачивается клубками в холодном зимнем воздухе. Они стоят рядом, когда отец говорит Дину, что надерет ему задницу, если на машине появится хоть царапина.


End file.
